Christmas in King Creeper's Minecraft
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: To: You, the audience. From: Jake and Janet's Universe Studios. What do King Creeper and his people do for Christmas? What about Minecraft City? Some, if not all, questions will be answered about our favorite holiday and King Creeper's!
1. Humans and Fornta Shape

_If you were a citizen living in the city of Minecraft on Christmas Eve, you would be as jolly as ever even though King Creeper is lurking closer and closer to your home. Your kid's and your neighbors know it's bound to happen. The Years of Darkness. But you and your peers around you rejoice._

 _If you were a creeper or a human living under the king's rule, you would be just as happy. You and your family that recently moved to the Creeper Nation are getting ready to celebrate theirs and yours first Christmas both in the kingdom and outside the city. It's also the first Christmas underneath a roof and not in the streets._

* * *

The land was still divided between the Mobs and the Minecrafters who were forced into the north to live a very dirty and claustrophobic lifestyle. A large stone wall is what only separates the cramped city of Minecraft and the Mob controlled territory. What Minecrafters have for options is very limited. They could evacuate the entire city on ships to other countries until the Creeper Panic dies down, or surrender everything to the King and risk what would be "The Years of Darkness". President Markus Notch is willing to not give in and surrender but he is willing to seek wisdom from any foreign nation and to pray to the Higher Ups for wisdom and guidance. The people do look up to Notch as a god for he created the land and created an evil that can't be stopped, but they do look to another man. Legend has it that he himself murdered Creeper King, even though a man named Sergeant Sonic917 sniped him in the heart. He was a man that went down in history as a real hero of Minecraft. That man, in the human world, is named Santa Claus. In Universe Eleven's Minecraft City, he's called Fournta Shape. In Roblox, he's called Santa Bloxs and in Terraria he is called Terraria Kringle( their culture is a bit odd because most of everything there is named after their country).

Like the human world, Minecraft City( the capital of Minecraft) celebrates Christmas every year like their arch enemies never excited. They hang up decorations along the streets and decorate the capitol tower like a Christmas tree. They had to design in so that King Creeper's army couldn't see it but everyone else can. Scientists have discovered that King Creeper and his people can't see the color green, even though their skin tone is the same color. Red is a very hard color to see them but they can make out what color it is. So it won't be such a problem to turn the entire capitol building into a Christmas tree. Building it would only take a month because, unlike Universe One, Universe Eleven is known as the most articulate, structurally advanced Universe in Rift Space. It's the same like our universe, kid's must be good this entire year in order to receive presents and gifts or else some might get lumps of coal in their stockings. Cookies and milk are made for Santa and he and his reindeer fly around the world in one night. Except, Fournta Shape doesn't have reindeer and he doesn't live in the North Pole. He lives underwater in a fortress that is, in the human world, Atlantis. He flies all by himself with a giant hammer and an old sack of gifts to give to kids. Like Krampus, the Christmas Devil, he also takes kid's and eats them if they haven't been nice. President Notch is not held responsible for any strange disappearances. He twisted the story around to say that if they don't join the Minecraftian Army when they grow up, they will certainly be devoured by Fournta Shape.


	2. The Creeper Nation

How does King Creeper celebrate Christmas? Do they have a Santa Claus? Fournta Shape? Terraria Kringle?

No.

Creepers across the Creeper Nation gather around the supposed grave of Fournta Shape and spit on it. It's a large rock that covers a large hole in the ground. King Creeper, along with two other friends from other realms, actually killed him in a great battle, but no one knows about that.

" Fournta is dead!" King Creeper said every year. " And it's about time to!"

Both countries celebrate Christmas but underneath different names. Creeper King, when he was in power, named It " Creesssmasss" but King Creeper changed it to " Creepsssmasss." Why? Because King Creeper said so and made so.

It is a tradition that the youngest Creeper would officially announce that Creepsssmasss has begun. He or she is guarded by three of the king's personal guard while wearing reefs around their necks. They would go around the kingdom knocking on creeper's doors and announce that the season has finally begun. It is essential that Prince Creeper, the youngest Creeper, would get to know the names of each creeper and human that live within the walls. After greeting and meeting all Thirty-five thousand creepers and humans, Prince journeys back to the castle where there he will start handing out Sulphur Canes to creepers, and Candy Canes to humans. King Creeper then gives the permission to start the Creeper Kingdom's Creepsssmasss Party.

For the next twenty-four days, they will receive special gifts from the king himself on their doorstep. An advent calendar meets Secret Santa in our world. It could be anything from a basket full of freshly picked fruits to a small toy cannon the shoot snowballs. If during times of great war or when the kingdom is but on code green, neighbors would be requested to leave gifts on their neighbor's doorsteps. If a neighbor couldn't afford a gift or find one, they will not be punished. Instead, they would invite the person or mob next door for dinner or just to hang out. King Creeper as noticed a big increase of marriages this way as well as burglary. Gag gifts are welcomed as well as long as they don't threaten the receiver and damage the property. A case was shown that a creeper lit a small firecracker in front of a human's doorstep, resulting in creeper being fined two hundred iron ingots. Another case was that a human, the same one that was fire cracked, took a dump on the creeper's doorstep and he was fined three hundred iron ingots. Outrageous isn't it? We will soon talk about how humans are treated in the Creeper Nation in the future. When the holiday gets closer, the gifts get bigger and more expensive depending on the money they have. A third class family received a chestful of diamonds to pay their taxes and get them better clothes and food. Another family received the new toy called, " _The Snowball Cannon"_ by _Creepers & Fun Co_, a toy making company like _Hasbro_. When Creepsssmass arrives gifts are given like a normal Christmas and the Creeper's New Year begins.


End file.
